


Sanctuary

by DyslexicTrashWriter



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Iemtsu being a good husband, Nana being amazing in her own way, TYL, family love, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicTrashWriter/pseuds/DyslexicTrashWriter
Summary: Tsuna visists home





	Sanctuary

There were days when the house was cleaned too quickly. Days when dinner was ready too earlier and Nana Swada found herself worrying. It starts out simple enough, pacing in front of the living room window. The front garden is as tidy as it was five minutes ago. But she can’t help checking again. The same goes for the bathroom. The bedrooms. The kitchen. The upstairs airing cupboard. The front garden, is as clean as it was ten minutes ago.  

On these days, Tsuna is late. Not late, but could be. There’s no familiar black car, company car he’s told Nana. From the business, he works at. Nana is so proud to have such a successful son. She doesn’t brag to her neighbours or her friends, but she is proud.  

Tsunas face has hardened over the years. Soft features turning to angular lines and sharp cuts as he walks up the driveway. It’s just him this time, him and a few tall men in suits that never come in but stand ominously outside the door like guard dogs.  Nana greets her son with unabashed affection, hard eyes melting as they meet hers.  “Hi Mama.” He says softly. The words soothe her soul as Tsuna brings her in for a secure, long hug. No matter what happens, no matter how long her son is away for, she will always be his mama “It’s been so long Tsuna-kun” She tells him, keeping her tone light and welcoming, hiding the worry in her heart.  “I know mama, I know” Her son whispers, the grip around her becomes tighter for a moment. Bad day at work, he was always like this after a bad day.  

 She motions him through for supper once Tsuna feels safe enough to let her go. Home is, and always would be, safe for him. Nana Sawada made sure of that.  Dinner is served on old plates. Some days Nana wishes she had something nicer for her son. He must be used to such fancy dining when he goes for long meetings. But Tsuna and Imestsu have always insisted she keep them. The mismatched cutlery and different coloured bowls that punctuated the steps of their life together. A chip on the soup bowl from when Tsuna first tried drinking from it himself. The slightly bent fork from when Tsunas mysterious tutor had nailed small Lambos cowsuit to the table. It as by no means a fancy or presentable set of dishes, but Nana thinks even she would have trouble replacing it.  

“Two men came by looking for you the other day.” She says, recalling their large weapon and stern faces.  Tsuna’s face shows concern “Mama I've told you if anyone comes looking for trou-” Tsuna begins 

“Do you remember your great aunt's next door neighbour adopted two kids after their mother and father passed away but they ran away?” She asks, humming as she serves her son a warm bowl of rice. Tsuna doesn’t answer. 

“Turns out one of them was just from the town across from them. Remember you visited once for that town hall barn dance? Oh, Tsuna-kun you were so cute in your little cowboy hat.” She coo’s taking her own seat next to him. 

“Mama those men could hu-” 

“Well turns out he hadn’t seen his adopted mother in a long time. So, I called up Nanako-chan and brought her round. The poor man was overwhelmed. Something about getting on the wrong path and being too ashamed to come home.” Nana muses, recalling how the tall muscled man had hung his head upon seeing his estranged adoptive parents greet him with such love after so many years apart.  

“Mama I really wish you would tell me when these things happen.” Tsuna says, fists curing into tight balls.  

“I don’t want to worry you Tsuna-kun. You have such an important job, you don’t need to worry about your Mama every day.” She assures him, a soft warm smile on her lips. “Plus,” she whispers leaning in close, hand covering one side of her face. “I like having stories to tell you when you come home.” 

Her son doesn't look convinced, but it’s the truth. She changes the subject anyway. Like with Imetsu, she knows better than to ask about work. Instead, she asks about Gokudera, Yamamoto and Kyoko. She tells Tsuna that Lambo is struggling at school, she suggests getting Reborn back in to help him after he did such a good job with him. Tsuna laughs at that, the soft deep laugh that Nana still has to remind herself belongs to her son, the powerful towering man sitting across from her.  

Dinner is over all too quickly, and she invites Tsuna up to his room. It’s just as he left it. Bare. Most of his things packed up when he moved into the house provided by his work. Her son had offered her a place too. This job more able to provide somewhere better for her, somewhere safe Tsuna has said.  

Nana had lived in Namimori since she married Itemsu, and had no intention of leaving. Tsuna had almost begged her the night he proposed she move somewhere safer. Refusing to explain why but instructing with a power and authority she had never seen in him before when pleading failed. She declined, politely, firmly. This was her home, this was _his home_. She would make sure it was always safe.  

Imetsu arrives home early, the doorbell alerting both of them from the recollection of that night. The same relief, the same thankfulness is present on her husband's face as he draws her into a deep hug. Kisses placed on the top of her head, over her face, across her cheeks and onto each hand, wrist and fingertips. Tsuna rolls his eyes when he sees, but doesn’t protest.  They end up on the sofa together, watching a tv show Nana has become enthralled with, a soap really. It takes her mind off things when worry takes ahold. Neither Imetsu or Tuns are really interested, but they stay in the living room with her anyway. 

A knock on the door surprises all of them. Nana is on her feet but Imetsu and Tsuna are quicker, giving each other a knowing look before stepping into the hallway to answer it first. By the time Nana has followed the doors already open. 

“Nana?” A familiar voice calls. She greets the police officer with a small bow.  

“This is Hana's mother.” Nana explains. “She just graduated into the police force.”  

Imetsu gives Tsuna a questioning look. Nana shuffles through to the kitchen, pulling out a small tupperware box and slipping tonight leftovers into inside. “This should keep you going.” She says, passing over the still warm takoyaki to her friend. The police officer is thankful, Nana knows the night shift is hard and sometimes a little home cooking can make all the difference. 

“She come here often?” Imetsu asks, settling down on the sofa once the house returned to just them again. Nana nods. “She looks after our community.”  

By the time her soap has finished Nana’s almost asleep. She sends the two men up to their rooms to prepare for bed and does a final sweep of the house, clearing out dishes from the sink, checking the doors and windows are locked, folding what’s left of the laundry, securing taps, tidying the living room, checking the locks on the doors and windows once more and turning off all unused sockets. She’s lucky to catch Tsuna before he goes to bed. 

“It’s good to be home Mama.” Tsuna says as he stops just outside his room.  

“I’m so glad Tsuna-kun, Mama always wants you to feel safe here.” She says, drawing her son in for one more hug. 

There were days when the house was cleaned too quickly. On those days, Nana reminds herself how lucky she was to have people to clean for. 


End file.
